The message
by Dragon coranzon
Summary: An Lilys Hochzeit passiert etwas ganz Besonderes, was die Differenzen zwischen den beiden Schwestern verändern sollte, doch Petunia denkt an ein verheerendes Ereignis zurück…


Disclaimer: gehört nix mir! Alles Rowlings Figuren!

Summary: An Lilys Hochzeit passiert etwas ganz Besonderes, was die Differenzen zwischen den beiden Schwestern verändern sollte, doch Petunia denkt an ein verheerendes Ereignis zurück…

Alterbeschränkung:K

* * *

Hallo ihr!  
Ich weiß, ich hab schon soooo lange nix mehr neues reingestellt, aber jetzt kommt mal wieder was Neues!  
Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

* * *

The message

Petunia starrte auf die Blumen in Lilys Händen.

Es waren Petunien.

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich zu einer eisernen Faust.  
Was um alles in der Welt hatte Lily dazu veranlasst _Petunien _als Hochzeitsstrauß zu nehmen?

Der Hochzeitsmarsch setzte ein und Lily, die sich bei ihrem Vater untergehakt hatte, wurde von ihm sanften Schrittes zum Altar geführt.

Ihr Vater warf immer wieder stolze Seitenblicke zu seiner Tochter. Lily sah heute aber auch atemberaubend aus.  
Sie hatte schon immer von einer Märchenhochzeit geträumt und es sah ganz danach aus, als ob Lily ihren Traum verwirklicht hatte.

Zusammen, hatten Petunia und Lily sich in ihrem Kindesalter ihre Traumhochzeit bis in klitzekleinste Detail vorgestellt.

Sie hatten sich ausgemalt, dass Lily ein weißes, langes, figurbetontes Kleid tragen würde.

Dass sie in ihre Haare Blumen gesteckt hätte und dass Lily ihre Haare mit einer besonderst eleganten Hochsteckfriseur hochgesteckt hätte…ja von dem allen hatten sie geträumt, aber nicht davon, dass Lily _Petunien _als Hochzeitsstrauß nehmen würde.

Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

Lily war inzwischen bei ihrem Bräutigam, James Potter, ein sehr hübscher junger Mann, dass musste Petunia zugeben, angekommen.

Die beiden starrten sich verliebt an und der Pfarrer begann mit seiner Predigt.

Petunias Gedanken schweiften ab und sie dachte daran, wie es mit Lily und ihr nur so weit gekommen war, dass sie sich kaum mehr verstanden.

_Rückblick:_

_Es war die silberne Hochzeit Petunias Eltern und diese wollten die glücklichen Jahre ihrer Ehe mit einem kleinen Fest feiern._

_Eingeladen war natürlich Petunia selbst, ihr verlobter Vernon Dursley - ein äußerst liebenswürdiger Mann -,  
__ein paar Tanten und Cousinen und natürlich Lily, ebenfalls mit ihrem Verlobten. _

_Petunia und Lily hatten sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und somit kannten sie ihre jeweils Verlobten noch nicht._

_Petunia freute sich schon sehr auf ihre Schwester, auch wenn ihre Beziehung in den letzten Jahren sehr gelitten hatte, da Lily meistens auch über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war._

_Auch war sie schon sehr gespannt auf Lilys Freund._

_Petunia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein sehr kluger und gut aussehender Mann war, denn Lily war im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst, eine Schönheit._

_Petunia hatte früher sehr viele abfällige Kommentare wegen ihres Aussehens über sich ergehen lassen müssen._

_Alle hatten Lily immer nur gelobt, sie sei ja so klug, so süß und hübsch, hatte so ein schönes Lächeln und war ja so anders als ihre Schwester._

_Petunia schüttelte die Erinnerungen von sich ab und half noch ein bisschen den Esstisch vorzubereiten. _

_Mittlerweile trudelten die ersten Gäste ein, doch Lily war noch nicht unter ihnen. Nein, natürlich nicht!  
__Wieso denn auch?_

_Lily hatte schon immer eine Sonderbehandlung gebraucht, daran hatte sich eben nichts geändert und Petunia bezweifelte, das sich daran auch je etwas ändern würde. Erst als alle anderen Gäste schon saßen, betrat Lily Hand in Hand mit ihrem Verlobten das Zimmer._

_Es wurde alles still und alle Besucher warfen den Neuankömmlingen einen neugierigen Blick zu._

_Und damit hatte Lily natürlich mal wieder erreicht, was sie wollte.  
__Sie stand im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Petunia selbst unterschied sich in der Hinsicht, wie ja so oft, von Lily._

_Sie hasste es im Zentrum zu stehen, ihr war dies immer sehr peinlich und sie lief dann rot an; Lily jedoch fühlte sich dort richtig wohl._

_Auch das war eine Charakterstärke, die Petunia an Lily bewunderte, auch wenn sie dies natürlich nie zugeben würde._

_Nun auch wenn Petunia Lilys Auftreten nicht gefiel, musterte sie ihre Schwester und deren Verlobten doch mit großem Interesse._

_Petunia hatte den Eindruck, dass Lily über die Monate, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten nur noch schöner geworden war.  
__Ihr Gesicht strahlte nur so vor Glück und Fröhlichkeit. _

_Erst nachdem Petunia Lily bis aufs Genauste unter die Lupe genommen hatte, widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Lilys Verlobtem._

_Er hatte zerwuscheltes braunes Haar, trug eine Brille, hatte einen ausgesprochen muskulösen Körper und war insgesamt äußerst attraktiv._

_Petunia leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippe und Vernon, der neben ihr saß, schaute sie leicht irritiert an.  
__Petunia warf ihm einen missbilligen Blick zu und musterte ihn mit ihren scharfen Augen._

_Vernon war wirklich nicht annährend so attraktiv, wie Lilys Freund. Er war einfach viel zu breit dafür._

_Petunia hatte sich natürlich schon daran gewöhnt, und liebte Vernon eben so, wie er war, doch sie gönnte ihrer Schwester einfach nicht, dass diese einen so schönen Freund hatte._

„_Hallo ihr!", vernahm Petunia Lilys Stimme, die sie aus ihren Träumen riss, „ich bin wirklich unendlich froh euch mal wieder zusehen!", strahlte Lily, „ich würde euch auch gleich gerne mal meinen Verlobten vorstellen; das hier", sie warf ihrem Freund einen verliebten Blick zu, „ist James Potter!"_

_James lächelte in die Runde und nickte einigen Gästen freundlich zu._

_Anschließend gingen die beiden zu den Eltern und beglückwünschten sie herzlich._

_Lily winkte Petunia zu und bedeutete ihr, dass sie gleich zu ihr und Vernon kommen würden. _

_Allerdings brauchte dies eine ganze Weile, da Lily und James von allen möglichen Leuten angesprochen wurden __und mit Komplimenten überschüttet wurden._

_Petunia verfolgte das Geschehen mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick und als Lily und James sich schließlich zu ihnen durchgerungen hatten, fiel die Begrüßung ihrerseits etwas steif aus._

_James war, wie Petunia feststellen musste, sehr nett, charmant, witzig und über alle Ohren in Lily verliebt.  
__Dies zeigte er ihr durch viele kleine besondere Gesten und versuchte ihr alle Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen._

_Petunia musste an Vernon denken, der nur starr dasaß und Petunia nicht mal einen zugetanen Blick schenkte.  
__Na ja, ihre Beziehung war eben ein wenig…sachlicher._

_Petunia versuchte immer wieder ein Gespräch mit Lily anzufangen, dieses ging aber immer wieder sehr schnell in die Brüche, da Lily und James die Gespräche durch kleine Küsse unterbrachen._

_Nach einer Weile stupste Petunia Lily ärgerlich an und meinte: „Könnt ihr nicht auch mal was anderes machen, als euch gegenseitig abzuschlabbern?"_

_Verwundert löste sich Lily von James Griff und meinte: „Tut mir ja Leid, aber du kannst dich doch auch mit deinem Vernon amüsieren!" Petunia warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und verdrehte genervt die Augen:_

„_So mein ich das doch gar nicht! Aber es ist immerhin die Silberhochzeit unserer Eltern! Du hast sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, heute ist für sie ein besonderer Tag und du hast nichts anderes zu tun, als mit ihm rumzumachen!_

_Du siehst ihn doch sowieso jeden Tag!"_

_Lily schien kurz nachzudenken und ließ ihren Blick schnell über die Gäste schweifen. „Ja, da hast du recht", bemerkte Lily,  
_„_und außerdem hat sich niemand ein Programm ausgedacht oder auf jeden Fall noch nicht damit angefangen._

_Den Leuten wird doch schon langweilig! Vielleicht sollten James und ich einfach mal den Anfang wagen!", sie grinste James süffisant zu und dieser nickte._

_Petunia hielt das zwar nicht für eine besonderst formidable Idee, aber sie hatte ja keiner gefragt. _

_Infolgedessen standen Lily und James ein paar Minuten später vor der gesamten Gesellschaft und baten um Ruhe._

_Petunia fragte sich woher sie den Mut dazu hatten._

_Lily strahlte ihre Eltern und die Gäste an und meinte dann munter: „James und ich haben einfach mal beschlossen, mit ein paar Spielen, die euch bestimmt viel Spaß-"Petunia bezweifelte dies zutiefst und warf Vernon einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, der ihn sofort erwiderte- „machen werden anzufangen. Also, wir fangen mit einem kleinen Aufwärmspiel an. Es ist ein echt lustiges Ratespiel. Dazu brauchen wir aber zwei Freiwillige."_

_Als sich niemand meldete, schlug Lily vor: „Nun, wie wäre es mit Petunia und Vernon?_

_

* * *

_

Na wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Ich hoffe gut, aber ich kann natürlich auch Kritik vertragen…  
Also tut mir doch bitte den Gefallen und drückt auf den kleinen lila Button da unten:-  
Danke im Voraus!  
Ganz liebe Grüße

Dragon corazon


End file.
